Miles Away From Nowhere
by GagReelGeek
Summary: A Zack & Booth friendship fic. Set early/mid season 3. My first serious issue fanfiction in a way so I hope you all enjoy.


Our Broken Hearts

Miles Away From Nowhere 

Disclaimer – I own nothing at all. Everything belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, FOX, etc. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

A/N – This is a Booth & Zack friendship story of sorts, no slash at all! Set around early/mid season 3. Hope I get them in character. I don't know about anyone else but my sister & I can't watch any scene with Zack prior the last 15 minutes of 'The Pain in the Heart' without thinking 'Aww Zack' and getting nostalgic. Hope you all enjoy.

The bell gave a little jingle as the silver, metal doors of The Diner were pushed open and the soft smell of coffee and pies wafted up Zack's nose. Glancing around, he spotted Booth straight away sitting at his and Dr. Brennan's usual table, a slice of half eaten pie next to him, sipping his coffee out of the small, white cups. Just half an hour ago he'd received a recorded message from Booth asking him to meet him here a.s.a.p. A message for him from Booth was strange enough but what forced Zack to pick up a phone and call a cab almost straight away was the urgency and worry in the agents' voice. So now, here he was, completely out of his element and for once in his life second guessing his decisions.

He slowly made his way over to Booth's table, dragging his feet a little. He'd always felt a little uncomfortable in Booth's presence but there had always been at lease one other person there, whether it be Hodgins or Dr. Brennan. But now it was just himself and Booth, no one to fill the awkward silences or stop Booth from shooting him. As he approached the table Booth didn't even glance his way, he seemed almost in a trance, lost in his own mind. Unsure how to approach Zack cough a little and built up his voice "Agent Booth?" causing Booth to snap out of whatever trance he had previously been in and finally notice Zack standing not three feet from him "Zack". Shaking his head, clearing the cobwebs he gestured with his hand towards the seat opposite him and added "Sit down".

Sliding in to the seat almost instantly Zack watched as Booth placed his elbows on the table and enjoined his hands, resting his chin upon them "Look you and I haven't always seen eye to eye but I wanted to let you know if you ever need anyone to talk to… I'm here". Scrunching up his face in confusion Zack replied "I'm not sure I understand Agent Booth". Throwing up his hands in frustration Booth almost shouted "Iraq, Zack! Out there, it's bad enough for most but for you… It's tough to go through and for you to be sent home something must have gone down. And don't give me that 'failed to assimilate' crap. The squints may buy it but I don't".

A thick silence hung in the air as Booth picked up his fork and started picking at the remainder of the pie, giving Zack time to absorb everything, giving him space. Catching the attention of one of the waitresses he started to order another cup of coffee for Zack when he interrupted "I don't drink coffee. It makes me jittery" and turned his attention back to the diner window "Make that an ice tea Claire, thanks". Claire returned just a minute later with the drink which Zack accepted straight away, taking a few sips. He looked over at Booth who was watching him intensely "I was sent with four soldiers' about 50 miles from base camp to identify some remains thought to be those of US soldiers' who went missing in that area a few weeks earlier".

"Go on Zack" his voice filled with empathy, somehow knowing the worse was yet to come.

"We'd been there just minutes when we were ambushed. They ordered us to stop what we were doing and although we were outnumbered we stood our ground and refused. Suddenly I was awakening in a dark, damp cell and judging by the large lump forming on the back of my skull I quickly came to the conclusion that I and the other soldiers' and been captured".

He stopped, taking a long sip from his drink, refreshing his now bone dry throat. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the diner window, unable to stand the look of empathy flowing from Booth he continued "We were there just days. They didn't once touch me. Just the soldiers, day after day they beat them. I was left in the corner of the smallest cell watching each and every beating. The most happening to me was the lack of food or water. When we were rescued days later they took us to the hospital, I just for a check over".

Watching Zack, Booth noticed the familiar glazed over look in Zack's eyes as he remembered the events. His heart went out to the kid, wishing that he hadn't had to go through that "Why didn't you tell Hodgins, anyone?" Continuing watch the people pass by the diner Zack replied "I didn't want to cause them any worry. Everyone would be upset and treat me differently. I figured if I didn't tell the then I could come home and everything would return to normal, as it did".

A look of panic swept through his face and he turned to look at Booth "You won't tell them will you Agent Booth?"

"No Zack. I won't tell them" he visibly relaxed at once "I know exactly how you feel. Not wanting to cause those around you unnecessary pain. Believe me, I know!"

Sitting back into his seat Booth slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, Zack watching curiously. After a few moments he with drew his hand and placed a small card upon the table and slid it across to Zack. Reaching forward he picked it up, holding it between two fingers "Aftermath of War: Coping with PTSD Support Group".

"It's mostly an online support group but a friend of mine holds meetings for them here in DC. I think you should go, have someone to talk beside the squints and myself". Seeing the look of aspiration on Zack's face Booth continued "I know how hard it is to make that first step but once you do you'll be grateful for it. That I can guarantee you, it makes things a little easier to deal with and to sleep at night".

Nodding Zack tore his gaze from the card still slotted between his fingers "Thank You Agent Booth!" A comfortable silence filled between them, as Booth finished the remainder of his pie. After a few moments he placed the fork down, ignoring the now cold coffee and stood, Zack following his movements with his eyes, and threw some dollars down on the table "How about I give you a lift home?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out of your way".

Chuckling slightly Booth clapped his hand on Zack's shoulder "Yeah I'm sure kid. I'd never hear the end of it from Angela, Bones & Cam if I didn't." Zack smiled knowingly and stood. The two of them made their way towards the diner doors and as they both walked out and into the night and walks the short distances to the SUV. They climb in, buckle up and as Booth starts the ignition he turns to Zack smiling slightly

"By the way, as far as others concerned this never happened. Can't let my tough guy image get tarnished".

THE END!

A/N – So there we have it. Hope you all liked it. Btw I do not own 'Aftermath of War: Coping with PTSD Support Group' and I don't know if they hold actual meetings outside the web.


End file.
